TP:ZW Podsumowanie : Pierwsze i ostatnie podsumowanie, więc co dalej?
Totalna Porażka: Wyspa Chrisa - Odcinek Specjalny Widać studio podsumowań a na sofie siedzą Blaineley i Josh. Blaineley: Jestem Blaineley. Była uczestnicza TP oraz reporterka po tym zostanie ślad. Josh: '''Jestem Josh... Właściwie to tylko prowadziłem program.. '''Blaineley & Josh: Witajcie w TP:ZW Podsumowaniu.. (intro) Nagle na czarnym ekranie spadają czerwone litery T P : Z W po czym pojawia się napis Podsumowanie i wszystko zaczyna się zmieniać w radiaktywną zieloną plazme. (intro) Blaineley: ''' Chris poprowadził kolejne show. Tym razem jednak nowi zawodnicy grali o milion. Gra działa się na Wawanakwie ale.. '''Josh: '''Ale przez głupote Chrisa Wawanakwa zmieniła się w radioaktywny odpad świata. '''Blaineley: Te podsumowanie jest jedyne w Zemście Wyspy. Porozmawiamy z wszystkimi uczestnikami jak było na Wyspie oraz co obecnie robią.. Żeby było ciekawiej 13 byłych zawodników siedzą na ławce rezerwowych i koło fortuny wylosuje z kim postać będzie musiała wykonać zadanie.. Josh: Oto oni: Heather.. Heather: '''Nienawidze was.. '''Blaineley: '''Owen.. '''Owen: Juhu! Josh: '''Trent. '''Trent: Hejka. Blaineley: Izzy. Izzy: Ktoś ma do pożyczenia Uranu? Josh: '''Bridgette. '''Bridgette: '''To ja miałam prowadzić podsumowanie. '''Blaineley: '''Tyler. '''Tyler: Strzałeczka.. Josh: Sadie.. Sadie: '''A gdzie Katie?! '''Blaineley: '''Duncan.. '''Duncan: '''Mam was w nosie.. '''Josh: Lindsay Lindsay: '''Wyrzuciłam już tamte buty bo mi się robiły odciski.. '''Blaineley: Ah tak.. Gwen. Gwen: '''Eee..Hej.. '''Josh: '''Noah. '''Noah: '''Wolałem czytać książke.. '''Blaineley: '''Harold. '''Harold: Trent? Próba za 2 godziny? Josh: '''I Justin... '''Justin: Ja dołaczam się do pytania Harolda. Blaineley: '''Gdy skończymy rozmawiać z zawodnikiem wylosuje on swojego kolege do gry.. '''Josh: Może nie zwlekajmy.. Blaineley: '''Pierwsza osoba była wygadana i zmyślała na temat swoich krewnych.. '''Josh: '''Odpadła jako pierwsza i jeszcze straciła włosy. '''Blaineley: Przed państwem Staci.. Staci wychodzi zza kulis.. Słychać brawa. Staci: 'Hejka.. Mój prapra dziadek wymyślił aplaus.. ''Staci siada na kanapie.. 'Josh: 'Żeby nie zwlekać zadam pierwsze pytanie..Jak myślisz co przyczyniło się że odpadłaś jako pierwsza? '''Staci: '''Myśle że przez mój charakter..Może i kłamie ale w środku jestem miła.. '''Blaineley: '''Nawet fajna odpowiedź.. '''Staci: i odpowiedź wymyśliła moja prehistoryczna prababcia.. Josh: Dobra.. Następne pytanie.. Blaineley: Co obecnie porabiasz? Staci: Uczę w szkole kłamców.. Josh: '''Tego się nie spodziewałem... '''Blaineley: To może zakręć kołem.. Staci podchodzi do żeńskiego koła i losuje....wylosowała Sadie.. Sadie: 'Hej.. Możemy zostać mini przyjaciółkami na ten czas.. ''Staci usiadła na ławce rezerwowych.. '''Josh: Druga osoba to B. Mało mówny wynalazca...Raczej z nim nie porozmawiamy ale cóż...Może pokręci kołem.. Wchodzi B i kręci kołem...Losuje Tylera...B siada koło Tylera.. Blaineley: '''Znamy jednak odpowiedź na jedną pytanie czyli dokładnie co obecnie robi...Buduje systemty nuklearne NASA...Czas na kolejną zawodniczke... '''Josh: Medytująca i bardzo miła...Dawn! Dawn wychodzi zza Kulis.. Dawn: 'Część..Wasze Aury wyglądają jak.. yy..ee..stokrotki.. ''Widownia klaszcze..Dawn siada.. '''Blaineley: '''Hej Dawn.. Jak zdrówko? '''Dawn: Dobre..Wczoraj wyczyściłam swoja aure jak co 3 dni.. Josh: Super! Może na początek co się wydarzyło w drużynie że wszyscy na ciebie zagłosowali? Dawn: '''Według moich kolegów z drużyny pookradałam ich.. Nigdy nie kradłam..Później jak odejżałam odcinek zorientowałam się że to Scott mnie wrobił.. '''Blaineley: '''Jesteś zła z tego powodu? '''Dawn: Nie..Tak już musiało być... Josh: A co obecnie porabiasz? Dawn: Właściwie to wszystko co robiłam wcześniej.. Blaineley: '''To znaczy? '''Dawn: '''Uczę się.. '''Blainely: Czego? Dawn: Psychologi rozwoju.. Josh: Wysokie i trudne studia.. Dawn: '''Poradze sobie.. '''Josh: Zakręć kołem.. Dawn kręci kołem...Losuje Gwen. Siada koło Gwen. Blaineley: 'No i naszym kolejnym gościem para.. Nie chcieli wyjśc oddzielenie.. On gra na konsolce i ..właściwie nic poza tym.. '''Josh: '''Ona była miss piękności a właściwie jest po 20 operacjach plastycznych i odradioaktywiania za 500.000 dolarów za kase zwycięscy. Przed wami.. '''Blaineley: '''Sam i Dakota. ''Sam i Dakota wchodzą po czym siadają . '''Blaineley: '''Hej.. Fajnie że wciąż jesteście razem.. '''Dakota: '''Też się cieszę.. '''Josh: Zacznijmy może od Sama ponieważ on wcześniej odpadł od ciebie... Co sprawiło że zakochałeś się w Dakocie? Sam: Była śliczna...poporsotu..Jak się zmieniła w Dakotazoid była jeszcze piękniejsza.. Blaineley: '''Aha?.. Coś się zmieniło od pobytu na Wawanakwie..Przestałeś grać? '''Sam: '''Gram mniej ale nadal nie moge się oprzeć.. '''Josh: '''Super? Teraz Dakota...Z jakiego powodu zakochałas się w Samie?.. '''Dakota: Był dla mnie miły. Nawet gdy stałam się Dakotazoidem jemu się podobałam. Blaineley: 'Losujcie... ''Dakota wylosowała Lindsay a Sam.. Noah..Oboje siadają koło nich.. '''Blaineley: '''Kolejni odpadli równocześnie... Ona kocha alkier do włosów i pewien dzikus chcę by była jego dziewczyną.. '''Josh: On trzyma się kodeksu harcerza i zawsze jest honorowy...Przed wami Anna Maria i... Blaineley: Brick!.. Brick ustępuje i na scene jako pierwsza wchodzi Anna Maria a następnie on..Widownia klaszcze..' '''Brick:' Brick melduje się.. Anna Maria: A Annna Maria ma to w nosie.. Josh: Najpierw porozmawiamy z Brickiem... Co czujesz do Jo? Wszyscy gwirzdzą.. Brick: '''Nic nie czuje...Właściwie to jesteśmy wrogami.. '''Blaineley: '''Wrogami? '''Brick: Spotkaliśmy się na obozie w Vancuver i tam po raz kolejny walczyliśmy... Od tamtej pory się nie lubimy.. Josh: '''Co zrobiłeś? '''Brick: Ja nic... To ona wsypała mi suszoną papryczke chilli do mojego spray'u do nosa.. Blaineley: A co z domem mody? Brick: '''Nie rozmawiajmy o tym lepiej.. '''Josh: Jak chcesz.. Anna Maria? Teraz pytania do ciebie.. Czy spotykasz się z Ezekielem? Anna Maria: Jasne że nie! Blaineley: '''Co robiłaś po programie? '''Anna Maria: '''Szukałam Nino Lakieru służącego najlepszym aktorom.. '''Josh: I znalazłaś? Anna Maria: Tak ale wczoraj mi się skończył.. Blaineley: Wylosujcie swoich partnerów.. Anna Maira wylosowała..Bridgette a Brick..Owena..Siadają koło nich.. Josh: '''Kolejną osobę pominiemi i się pojawi jako towarzysz innej.. Idziemy dalej i następną osobą jest dziewczyna.. '''Blaineley: '''Jest silna i zawsze walczy z Brickiem.. '''Josh: Oto Jo.. Jo wchodzi i odrazu losuje kołem..Wylosowala Izzy.. Blaineley: '''Ale najpierw pytania.. '''Jo: Mam to w nosie.. Siada koło Izzy. Josh: 'Nie będziemy się sprzeczać..Kolejny jest złoczyńca Wyspy.. '''Blaineley: '''Był zmuszony zostać robotem jednak tak samo jak Dakota po wileu operacjach doszedł do siebie.. '''Josh: '''Oto Scott... ''Wchodzi Scott i siada. '''Josh: Wiemy że jeszcze musisz czekać 2 godziny zanim zaczniesz mówić ale zadamy ci jedno pytanie.. Blaineley: Czy kiedykolwiek sie zmienisz?... Scott: Zobaczymy..Auć! Scott losuje...wylosował...Trenta..Siada koło niego.. Josh: '''Doszliśmy do końcówki..Oto następna para TP.. Ona zdeterminowana a oni ma Osobowość Wieloraką..Przed wami.. '''Blaineley: Zoey i Mike!.. Zoey: Hej! Mike: '''Witam.. '''Josh: Pierwsze pytanie wędruje do Mike..Udało ci sie na dobre opanować Osobowości? Mike: '''Pracuje nad tym...Nie jest to takie proste.. '''Blaineley: Zoey...Nadal jesteś tak zdeterminowana jak przed finałem Zemsty Wyspy.. Zoey: '''Czasem się zdarza.. '''Josh: Teraz pytanie i do ciebie i do ciebie... Wasz związek istnieje? Mike: Nie umiemy na to odpowiedzieć.. Zoey: 'Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawialiśmy.. ''Zoey losuje i wylosowała Heather...Mike losuje i wylosował Trenta.. 'Josh: '''I to już prawie koniec...Zostały jeszcze dwie osoby którym zadamy tylko jedno pytanie ze względu na to że mamy mało czasu..Z lewej strony Lightning..według samego siebie mistrz.. '''Blaineley: '''Z drugiej zaś Cameron.. Zwycięsca który całą swoją kase wydał na innych zawodników.. ''Lightning wychodzi z jednej strony a Cameron z drugiej siadaja koło siebie.. Lightning popycha Camerona.. '''Josh: '''Cześć Lightnig..Moje pytanie keiruje do ciebie.. Co porabiasz po programie? '''Lightning: '''Pomagam ojcu. Shi-bam! '''Blaineley: Cameron...Została dla ciebie kasa? Cameron: '''Tak.. '''Blaineley: Ile? Cameron: 200 dolarów.. Blaineley: Yyy..dobra.. wylosujcie swoich partnerów.. Cmaeron wylosował Harolda a Lightning Justina ..siadaja obok nich.. Josh: Dosziliśmy juz do końca przedstawienia postaci. Czas na gre.. Nagle ekran się włącza... Chris: '''Hejka..Tutaj Chris i mam dla was niespodzianke..Niektórzy dostaną się do nowego sezonu..i dla jasności nie będą to te starzy frajerzy.. Zachwile wyląduje helikopterem na dachu.. 'Balineley & Josh: '''Nieeee! Jest słaba konstrukcja! ''Dach się zawalił spadając na uczestników..'Część jednak prawie była cała..Zoey, Mike, Scott, Dakota, Sam, Anna Maria, Brick, Dawn, Jo, Cameron i Lightning. '''Chris: '''Witam i zapraszam was do nowego sezonu.. '''Anna Maria: '''Mamy ich zostawić?.. '''Chris: A chcesz brać udział o nową nagrode.. Wszyscy: '''Nikt nie chce! '''Chris: Mam zapisane w kontrakcie że musicie walczyć w nowym show .. Niestety nie masz szans żebyście odeszli.. Zoey: A co z Staci i B? 'Chris: '''Zostawiamy.. ''Ekran pokazuje dzwi w których widać po kolei wchodzące 5 sylwetek..Nagle światło pokolei pokazuje kim oni są. JoJo, Catalina, Veronica, Oliver i Sophey.. Widać jak pokolei wszyscy wychodzą. Ekran się zaciemnia... KONIEC! Jak podoba się odcinek? Dziękuje za przeczytanie ^^ Super Fajny Fajny,ale czegoś brakuje.. Może być Taki sobie Od biedy ujdzie Żałosny